


#MY NEW BAE

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Archie fucks up - again - and Sweet Pea is there for her - again.





	#MY NEW BAE

It was mid December when Veronica Lodge walked in the Whyte Wyrm looking, white snowflakes covering her black cape. She removed her hood and kicked the snow off her heeled boots. Her dark brown eyes scanned the bar, searching for a familiar blonde head but, she wasn't present.

The raven haired girl sighed discouragingly. She had been searching for her best friend all night and the Wyrm was the last place on her list.

_Where are you Betty?_

''I think your chauffeur took the wrong direction.''

''Excuse me?''

''Northside is opposite way, Princess.''

Veronica turned around, catching sight of a very tall Serpent. ''Sweet Pea,'' she acknowledged.

''Mobster Princess.''

Usually, Veronica would've chuckled at the dark humor but, not tonight. Her night had been eventful and she didn't have the heart for a laugh.

It took Sweet Pea one glance at the rich girl for him to catch on that something was up. He gave his cue stick to another Serpent and made his way over to her.

Sweet Pea wouldn't call her a friend but she was definitely not a stranger. He had seen her before in the halls at school and at Jughead's birthday party and always thought she was an uptight rich bitch that didn't think farther than the tip of her nose. It was the vibe he got from her. His opinion changed when he found her crying in her fancy dress outside the school at Homecoming.

The reason of her tears:  _Archie Andrews_.

That idiot had been making out with Valerie Brown backstage after his musical number and Kevin had caught them. Being the loyal friend he was, he immediately told Veronica about her boyfriend's tongue jumping the fence.

Sweet Pea had sat with her on the cement stairs and let her cry on his shoulder, his unfinished cigarette crushed by his feet. He wasn't good at comforting people and had no idea what to do but he couldn't leave her by herself.

_''Fuck him. It's his loss if he want to trade a ten for a six.''_

Later than night, they ended up hooking up in his trailer.

''Is everything okay?'' Sweet Pea stood in front of her, raising a worried brow.

Veronica looked up and smiled tightly. ''Yeah. I'm good.''

''Bullshit.''

She opened her mouth to argue but closed it. He already knew she was lying.

Eyes were on them as they stood in the middle of the Serpent bar. Her raven hair and the pearls around her neck gave her identity away. Or, maybe it was the fancy handbag resting in the crevice of her elbow.

Sweet Pea put a hand behind her lower back and led her to the bar, taking the attention away from them. ''Want anything?'' he asked her.

''The strongest you have.''

''We'll take two shot of vodka and another beer,'' he told Hog Eye.

The man nodded and poured their drinks, handing them to the young Serpent. Sweet Pea took the drinks in his hands and led Veronica to an empty table at the back of the bar. They sat down and Veronica immediately reached for the shot glass, downing its content without grimacing. 

''What did Andrews do again?'' 

Veronica knitted her eyebrows. ''How did you-''

''When is Andrews  _not_  the reason why you're upset?''

''Thouché.'' 

''So,'' Sweet Pea started, taking a sip of his beer. ''What brought the mobster princess on snake territory?'' 

Chuckling, Veronica removed her cape coat, revealing a black top with an embellished collar. ''It's over. Archie and I. I came here in hope to find Betty but, clearly, she isn't here.''

''Until when this time? Monday morning?'' he joked, knowing Archie and Veronica always get back together despite their several breakups. 

''No. I mean it this time. I've had enough. Archie is a  _boy_ , he'll never change his juvenile attitude. We went on a movie date at the Bijou tonight and his phone went off during the movie. Moodkill, I know. I thought it was Jughead or his dad but no, it was a notification from _Tinder_. I almost let it slide because, maybe he had made a profile we were broken up and forgot to delete the app but then, I realized you don't get notifications from people who swiped right unless you  _pay_  for the app. So, he's still paying although we are dating. You're probably thinking he's done fucking up for the night but, listen closely, it gets worse. He opened the damn notification right there, in the middle of our date. This is totally unacceptable. I was  _furious_.'' 

Out of all the shitty things Archie has done, checking Tinder during a date was probably the worse. It was beyond disrespectful toward Veronica - his  _girlfriend_. To her, the betrayal hurt more than all the times he cheated on her behind her back. At least, then, she didn't have to witness her boyfriend smiling at whatever that bitch on the other side was writing.  

''Andrews really surpassed himself this time, uh.'' Sweet Pea laughed at the Bulldog's lack of brain, shaking his head. ''I can't believe he opened  _Tinder_  right in front of you. It's like he's silently saying you're his side bitch.''

Talking about the beast, Veronica's phone went off, Archie's name flashing on the screen. She flipped the device over and ignored it. She tried to but, Archie didn't get the hint and kept calling again and again which infuriated Veronica. 

She sighed dramatically. ''Oh my god, will he ever stop?'' 

''He might have orange hair, he's not the brightest crayon of the box.''

Veronica stifled a laugh, smirk curving on the Serpent's lips. 

''This is it. He's gonna have a taste of his own money.'' She grabbed her phone and for a second, Sweet Pea though she was giving in and answering Archie's call, she pulled it up in front of the Serpent. ''Please, hold the pose,'' she said, and snapped a picture, adding a cute filter and posting it on Instagram with the caption: 'fun night with my new bae', knowing Archie has her social medias notifications turned on. ''Should've known not to mess with a Lodge.''

She knew Archie despised Serpents but, mostly their guard dog Sweet Pea. The two strong headed teenagers had gotten into quite a few fights together over the past year. Jughead had tried his best to keep the peace between the two clans but, he couldn't do miracles. They even got souvenirs from their opponent. A scar below the eye for Sweet Pea and a chipped tooth for Archie. The rivalry between the two sides of town is nothing new but, ever since they merged the two schools together, both boys started a secret contest for the most powerful alpha and, needless to say, it didn't impress anyone. If anything, it got them to spend more time together in detention. 

''I bet if we go outside we'll see him fuming from here.'' 

She watched as Sweet Pea took another sip of his beer, his shot of vodka still untouched in front of him. ''Are you going to take it?'' The Serpent hummed. ''The shot.''

''I intended to, yes.'' 

''I'll go get myself another round, then.'' 

The raven haired girl stood and headed to the bar to order more drinks. A minute later, she come back to she and Sweet Pea's table with a crimson colored  _cosmo_. 

''I thought you were getting more shots?'' 

''It's coming,'' she replied with a fierce smile, glancing back at the bar. 

Sweet Pea followed her gaze, seeing Hog Eye pouring what seemed to be tequila in several shot glasses which was much less forgiving than vodka. Both will get you drunk pretty fast; vodka will make dance on tables for a few minutes before ending with your head down the toilet while tequila will increase your bad decisions and you'll wake up in the morning, having no clue what happened the night before. 

''Not to pop your bubble but, I'm not drinking any more shots. I need to take my bike home.'' 

Hog Eye deposed the tray on their table and returned to the bar, flashing Sweet Pea a knowing look. The younger Serpent ignored it. He could bet his life that more than half the population of the Wyrm expected him to take Hiram Lodge's daughter back to his trailer tonight. They're all gonna be disappointed because it wasn't on tonight's agenda. He wouldn't oppose to having sex with Veronica but, it wasn't what she needed tonight. She needed someone to listen to her rants and change her mind from the ginger Judas that is Archie Andrews. 

She shrugged, picking one shot glass and downing it before biting into a piece of lime. ''More for me.'' 

''You're  _not_ drinking all of this.''

Veronica scoffed. ''Who the hell do you think you are? My dad?''

In true Sweet Pea fashion, he would've responded with a dirty comeback like: ' _Not yet_ 'or ' _No, but I can be your daddy if you want'_  but, he didn't. 

''Drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't the way to go. Been there, done that. You'll feel like death tomorrow if you get shitfaced.''

Holding the Serpent's gaze, Veronica tasted her cosmo. ''Would you happen to have another solution to propose? I'm all ears,'' she said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she let her heeled boot crawling up Sweet Pea's leg, stopping right by his crotch. 

Sweet Pea hissed, grabbing hold of Veronica's foot. ''I wasn't going to suggest it but...if that's really what you want.'' If she was looking for a rebound from Andrews, that was a role he’d willingly play. He had been looking for an occasion to bang her again ever since she left his bed the morning after Homecoming. 

She grinned behind her drink, loving the grip the older boy had on her. One major thing she liked about sex with Sweet Pea was that he wasn't afraid to be rough with her. Not too rough but just enough, something Archie was never willing to do. 

Just like going down on her. The Bulldog was a selfish boy that clearly didn't care enough about his partner to give her single pleasure. 

Veronica wasn't going to lie, the alcohol was starting to kick in, the mix of vodka and tequila feeling warm in her belly. She wasn't drunk but, she had drank just enough to feel confident and sexy - more than usual. 

''Shall we head out?'' she asked, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Sweet Pea let go of Veronica's foot and slide out of his seat, waiting for the raven haired girl to do the same. She put her cape back on and downed the rest of her cosmo. ''Lead the way.''


End file.
